New Being, Chapter 4
by Eldunai
Summary: Elra Calion thought she was just a normal nineteen year old girl. That was until everything was turned upside down and she was turned into a beast. Elra must now fight for her life, living as a vampire chimera hybrid, unknown to any world. As she joins the house of Night she still has many challenges against her


Chapter 4 – Elra.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my room gathering myself and settling into my surroundings. This place was really beautiful, there was no doubt about it. The five fledglings I had met earlier were very welcoming and weren't ass holes about how I look, it defiantly did shine a lot more light on the whole situation. I must remember to ask Zoey about her tattoos later, she seemed like a nice enough girl to not get all uppity about it.

I sighed and looked at my mobile I had sent my mother numerous texts and calls, but to no surprise they remained unanswered, I wondered when she was going to come to her senses and message me back.

I decided to try on my new uniform a lovely black jumper with what I guessed was a Nyx insignia just over my heart, Damien can probably answer any questions I have about that, he seems like a reliable information dispenser. I opted for a skirt and tights so my tail would have enough room and it saved the embarrassment of having a hole ripped into my jeans. As I was finishing my look with my favourite pair of converse I heard a small knock on my door, I opened it to find Zoey and the others with Duchess in tow.

"Hey Elra we're going for a small walk and thought you'd like to join us, that way we can show you a bit more of the campus" I jumped at this offer, I may not of known them long but it sure beats sitting around my room for the rest of the night,

"Yeah that would be great, thanks" As I shut my door I came to the realisation that I had no key to lock it with,

"Will this be ok? I have no key to lock my room with" I stumbled.

"Yeah it'll be fine, the vamps usually have a sixth sense about this kind of thing, they know if anyone goes somewhere they shouldn't or if something is against the rules, so I wouldn't worry" Damien piped up, again that kid is defiantly an information dispenser.

Shaunee popped over and walked alongside me, "Damn Elra that outfit of yours is"

"Adorable" Erin finished for her,

"Thank you, do you two do that a lot, it's a bit unnerving" I laughed, they both gave me a look and carried on with their twin speak, it was making my ears twitch.

As we wondered around Zoey pointed out numerous rooms explaining what was taught in each and who taught them, it was defiantly a lot to take in I'm hoping my schedule won't be as bizarre. Finally we stepped out into the courtyard, in the short time darkness had fallen but in a weird way it made me feel more at home, it was harder for anyone to make out my features and that was defiantly a plus. While walking over the grass I heard a familiar noise,

"You have horses here?" There was defiantly excitement in my voice, horses had always been a passion of mine.

"Oh yes, when you get your schedule for Monday, if you are familiar with horses, which the vamps usually know, they should put you in the equestrian class, professor Lenobia teaches them" This made me feel better I really wouldn't mind spending hours on end in the stables.

Realising I had walked ahead lost in my thoughts about horses, I turned back to find Zoey, Damien, Shaunee and Erin conversing in small quick chatter to one side, I was about to ask what was wrong when I felt a familiar clump of fur under my hand,  
"Hey there Duchess, what's a matter girl?" The dog licked my hand, gave me a small woof but refused to move from my side, I gave her a quick ruffle to ensure her I was okay. Jack noticed us and bounded over,

"She really likes you, Duchess hasn't stayed that close to anyone apart from me and...well"

"Who else?" He looked away nervously at the others as if he had said to much, all this secrecy was starting to get annoying, I know I'm the newbie here but still I know I can be trusted. A small growl came out of my voice which made both me a Jack jump. That can't be good.

"Come on Elra let's get going there's a few others I would like you to meet" Zoey strode on forward, head high and confident, as I looked at her I had to assume she was still young, younger than me maybe, but it was still kind of hard to believe.

We came to a stop and settled under an old split oak tree, next to the wall of campus, talking about today's events and being asked where I was from, the usual questions. I soon noticed two figures walking at a quick pace towards us, I felt my ears flatten and my tail flick, everyone else must of noticed too, turning their heads in direction of mine, Zoey stood up and gave the unknown figures a big wave,

"What took you two so long!?" she shouted over, once I realised it must be friends of hers, my ears resumed their normal ways and I began to smooth and groom my tail out of embarrassment,this made duchess roll over and place her head on my lap, this dog had another sense I'm sure of it.

I heard laughter as the figures got closer and when I got a look in and noticed the glint of red tattoos on their faces. It was great there was even more difference here but still no other with ears or a tail. Dammit.

"Elra I would like you to meet my best friend Stevie Rae and boyfriend warrior Stark, guys this is Elra she joined the House of Night today" The two gazed at me, I expected looks of horror but they only smiled and gave a wave. Stevie Rae looked like she had been pulled right out of a cowboy book, right down the to the boots and hair style, all that was missing was a Stetson.

"Nice to meet you Elra, you'll defiantly love it here" she sat herself down next to me "Long as y'all are being nice!" she shouted at the others who laughed but nodded, Stevie Rae seemed like everyone's mum, with a very strong Oklahoma accent, defiantly a cow boy in a past life.

I took a look at Stark as he sat next to Zoey and wrapped an arm around her. He was very handsome and seemed to have that cute boyish smirk on his face, as soon as Duchess noticed him she had bolted over in a fit of happiness, her tail wagging her whole body in excitement, he petted the lab and settled her down but not after giving her a few kisses on her head, she must be his dog, no doubt about it, that's who Jack must of meant earlier, poor boy must be the dog sitter. Duchess finished her puppy behaviour then rounded back to me and plunked herself right on my lap, this made Stark give her an odd look but he soon smiled and addressed me,

"Hey Elra, nice to meet you to, I apologise but I have to say you are one of the most magnificent fledglings I have ever seen, and I've come across a few things also Duchess already seems very fond of you" Zoey gave him a small slap on the arm and I felt colour rush to my cheeks. I had never been good with boys, shyness had always come over strong.

"T-thank you Stark, it's nice to meet you both, Duchess is lovely it's weird how much she hangs around me but I don't mind, I feel much better that people here seem to be more friend than foe."

"Yeah until you meet the hag from hell" Erin popped up,

"I will admit she is a handful but you soon get used to her, kind of" Zoey replied laughing.

Confused again, how big is this group? "Who sorry?"

"Aphrodite, she'll give you a hard time but Zoey insists that she's not all bitch" Shaunie answered with a look of spite on her face. Everyone laughed then and the conversation was soon at a high again.

I had really enjoyed my evening and still had a few days before classes started again for the week. Jack had explained to me how the day's were backwards and how the vamps like to keep you as fit and healthy as possible, my face did drop when he said no junk food at all, how will I survive now?

As I was walking back to my room thinking back on the events of today, I heard a click clack of heels and gazed upwards, a girl with long blonde hair was walking towards me with a seriously side to side twitch of her bum, and a scowl on her face, it really wasn't a good look.

"You, freak show, I heard you're new here, let's get this straight I run this joint so be prepared to do what I tell you, or else" she rounded on me, Oh hell no, I was not taking any of this crap after high school, my ears pinned against my head, and next thing I knew I had pinned her against the wall letting out a very loud threatening growl, "Look here bitch, I am not going through High school all over again with people like you, back off and leave me the fuck alone before I tear you to pieces" I saw all the colour in her face drain before she shook me off and smirked, "Fucking freak" she replied, what the hell was this girl's problem. I was really pissed now, having no choice over what happened to me and I sure as hell know that I didn't deserve this. All of my anger built up and I saw her eyes widen in small terror, I just wanted to burn and tear her up, "Fuck off!" I screamed at her throwing my hands forward as if to push her further away, but as I lifted my hands to my horror fire emitted from them, they caught the tips of her hair instantly, small embers climbed up and she started to scream while drastically slapping her hair to put them out, "You bitch what have you done to me!" I looked at my hands and the flames where still there, I panicked, and my mind screamed for it to stop, it sounds corny but as if by magic it disappeared. I fell to the floor, tears streaming down my face, I looked up at the girl who had managed to put the embers out but still left her hair badly singed.

"I'm so sorry, I..I don't know what that was, are you okay? are you hurt?" I stammered out my questions but she just stared at me with a look of pure disgust,

"What the hell are you, wait until Neferet hears about this, I'll have you gone for sure, no one ruins Aphrodite's hair and lives bitch" Oh damn, well least I had finally met her, could of gone much better I suppose.

Aphrodite stormed off and I just curled into a ball in front of my door. What had just happened? What did I do? I couldn't stop the crying as much as I tried, so my eyes closed and I let it happen.

I don't know how long I was sat there. I felt a hand on my shoulder which of course caught me completely off guard making me pounce up, defensively crouching and growling waiting for another one of Aphrodite's attacks, but as I looked properly I saw Neferet standing there waiting for me to calm down, I couldn't help it and again broke down in tears dropping to my knees.

"Elra I heard about what happened with Aphrodite, I know she can be a difficult fledgling at times, but we need to discuss this incident, let's get you to your room and calm you down" I felt numb, I was probably going to be cast out now, I let Neferet take my under the arm, lift and practically drag me to my room where I collapsed on my bed, waiting for the bad news.

She sighed, "I know things must be most difficult for you now, and with recent events even more so, but how long do you know that you've had an affinity for fire?" I perked up then, what was she on about?

"What do you mean, it just happened I thought about burning and tearing her up for what she said, I pushed my hands out and it just happened" I felt dread as I recited about burning and tearing Aphrodite to pieces, I may as well be feral.

Neferet sat next to me and patted me on the arm,

"Every high priestess is given an affinity, mine is for cats and another for healing, they are blessings from our Goddess, many vampires have many different affinities and it would seem that yours is for fire, you grow more interesting and amazing by the hour Miss Calion" I shrugged, it did seem amazing but in my current mood I just wanted to forget, Neferet seemed to notice this and patted my arm once again,

"We are having a full moon ritual tomorrow at Nyx's temple it is mandatory for each fledgling to attend, we give our respects to Nyx and the five elements, air, fire water, earth and spirit. Hopefully attending may have some answers for you, but I am afraid I cannot give you them all once again, but I do have many professors on hand with me about it" I felt like this answered nothing at all for me, but I gave her a reassuring smile, I'm going to have to do some reading about affinities later,

"But for now Miss Calion please refrain from setting fire to any more of my students, I do not believe it would go down well with their parents" I was about to start stammering my apologies and explanations when I realised Neferet was turning light on the situation and I smiled, apologised anyway but thanked her for her understanding.

"Before I leave, I have you schedule here starting Monday, classes start at eight P.M and end at three A.M, us teachers are also available until three thirty, whilst the gym is open until dawn" The gym really didn't sound very appealing, I can't say iv ever done any real running in my life.

Neferet handed me my schedule then oddly tilted her head to the side, as if she could hear something I could not,

"Now it's five A.M already and I suggest you get some sleep, the sun can be uncomfortable at the best of times" I must have had the most confused look on my face as Neferet laughed at me,

"Adult vampires can always tell what time it is", Well that defiantly explains it.

I thanked Neferet again as she left and laid down on my bed to look at my schedule,

1st Hour – Vampyre sociology 101 Room 215. Professor Neferet

2nd Hour – Drama and performing arts. Professor Nolan

or

Sketching 101. Room 312. Professor Doner

or

Intro to Music. Room 314. Professor Vento

3rd Hour – Lit 101. Room 214 Professor Penthesilea

4th Hour – Fencing. Gymnasium. Professor Dragon Lankford.

Lunch.

5th Hour – Spanish 101. Room 216 Professor Garmy

6th Hour – Equestrian studies. Field house. Professor Lenobia

Well I don't think I'll be taking drama or music, drawing more attention to myself will defiantly do me no good and art had always been a favourite. Spanish didn't look to amusing either. I breathed a high sigh of relive when I saw equestrian studies, it's spooky how right Zoey was about that, fencing also looked pretty fun although I could never remember what those weird pointy swords were called, it's also my first run in with my mentor, hopefully I won't set him on fire either. Damn this did not make me feel well at all.


End file.
